Capricho vengativo
by Layoneth4
Summary: Steve había dejado de ser el alfa ingenuo de antes, aceptando la oscuridad del mundo. Pero fue a causa de sus secretos oscuros que terminó dañando a su pareja. Ahora debía cumplir sus deseos, su capricho, para obtener su perdón. AU-Dark/Stony/OoC/Omegaverse/TonyOmega & SteveAlfa
1. Chapter unico

**ADVERTENCIA:  
** alcto contenido OoC. Lo siento, no soy de las que agrada de utilizar esta herramienta para un fic, pero ahora era necesario.

* * *

 _ **~*Swet Dreams - Marilyn Manson ft Emily Browning*~**_

* * *

 ** _Capricho vengativo  
_**

* * *

El Capitán América fue recordado por muchos años como un héroe nacional, el mayor símbolo del patriotismo, ejemplo de solidaridad y fuerza. Inspiración de grandes mentes e imagen pública de poder y respeto.

No sólo era un líder por derecho o nombre, era por su naturaleza, él se convirtió en el alfa de _alfas._ Nadie más superior y sus compañeros debían ser sus iguales. En la segunda guerra todos lo siguieron, todos anhelaban estar bajo sus órdenes no exactamente por la tasa de supervivencia de sus misiones, estas eran siempre las más peligrosas en contra de Hydra, sino porque era un honor. Patriarca optimo y por selección de la manada que formaron los Comandos Aulladores, por el que siempre se guardaba silencio apenas entraba en una habitación por admiración.

Hizo grandes cosas, muy cierto, pero también hacía cosas _malas._

Ha decir verdad, mientras ha vivido en un mundo donde lo bueno y lo malo es base de quien le plazca cambiar las reglas, lo único que él hacía era lo intransigente entra una cosa y otra. Desde que Howard Stark lo salvó del hielo en mil novecientos setentaicinco, lo único que ha estado viendo con el correr del tiempo es que tanto las conspiraciones como él seguían deteniéndose en el tiempo, sin intenciones de desaparecer.

Se quedó en SHIELD para ver cómo era un arma de doble filo, se infiltro en Hydra para entender la mente de los supuestos perversos, creó la iniciativa Avengers para seguir estudiando las definiciones del bien y el mal. También los ataques alienígenos tuvieron que ver, por supuesto.

Pero no importaba que tantas organizaciones nacieran y que tantas otras era que cortaba de raíz. La maldad crecía y crecía, las vidas no importaban, sólo los intereses propios aunque sean los especulados héroes quienes tengan que salvar sus traseros adinerados al final del día

Steve descubrió la naturaleza de la humanidad, lo que él protegió con tanto afán nunca existió como tal, malditos eufemismos, mugrosa irrealidad. Dejo atrás su escudo, por eso olvido Hydra, ningún bando le parecía suficiente, correcto en su forma de intransigente. Se olvidó del mundo, sólo defendió lo que era suyo. Se había cansado, algunos del equipo también, así que se vio en la necesidad y su _antojo_ de crear una nueva organización individual, donde se decidía por mera opinión propia quien debía morir y a quienes debían salvar. Porque ya estaba harto del as guerras sin sentido.

Pero no todo había sido oscuro, no todo se había echado a perder.

Los vengadores se volvieron su familia, una manada imponente y glorificada que él lideraba aunque no había necesidad, era como si todos estuvieran conectados para saber cómo actuar y respaldarse al mismo tiempo, protegerse, como una verdadera estirpe de sangre. Y luego estaba Tony.

Tony Stark, la única luz en la vida de Steve desde que lo vio nacer, cuando pidió que estuviera con él en su primer celo, cuando lo marcó como suyo. Anthony no nació para ser cualquier omega bajo el mandato de un mundano alfa o beta, no, él nació para ser _el omega:_ perfecto y a su vez de lo más excéntrico y notable; de gran ego, un enorme ingenio, el hombre de hierro, envidia sobre su cuerpo y dinero, siempre el centro de atención sin inmutarse. Y era de Steve, por supuesto.

Cuando Loki atacó New York Tony creó una armadura y voló a su lado peleando en su apoyo, cuando ocurrió lo de Ultron lograron sobrellevar las cosas juntos, al descubrirse la verdad sobre Bucky Tony simplemente siguió siendo una constante de alivio. Steve sabía que su compañero, su omega perfecto merecía todo el oro, amor y virtudes del mundo.

Curiosa pareja que creían imposible, que no creían iguales.

Mentiras.

Eran el indicado el uno para el otro, Steve lo supo siempre. Tony era la luz blanca que fingía estar rodeado de oscuridad para ser más fuerte, mientras que el soldado se consideraba la tenebrosa sombra que fingía ser buena persona.

Tony era su brillo, su vida. Steve era la sombra a su espalda, siempre existente aferrándose a su alma.

O lo había sido al menos hace tres meses, cuando las cosas estaban en orden.

Fue una mañana donde surgió una misión de su nueva organización, Natasha, Clint, Wanda y Bucky estaban al tanto de ella y lo esperaban en su propia base. No le quiso contar nada a Tony, no quería preocuparlo por su nuevo lado oscuro que había surgido hasta no tener la seguridad de que sus planes terminarían bien. Por ende, Visión, Rodhey, Bruce, Sam y Scott tampoco lo sabían, _no era el tiempo,_ se convencía a sí mismo. Estaba protegiendo a su manda, creía él.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Si no hubiera ido a aquella misión, sino hubiese dejado que Tony fuera a Irán sin protección extra, sí el buen Rodhey no lo hubiera dejado irse solo, por su mero capricho de no ir tan pomposo de seguridad, entonces nada de eso hubiera pasado.

— Estaré bien, chicos. Rodhey irá conmigo. — Stark, enfundado en su sensual traje de negocios, se dirigía a la entrada del hangar con un muy apenado coronel a su lado y todos los demás vengadores detrás de ellos.

— Yo podría ir también Tony — se había ofrecido Bruce. Sam y Scott dijeron lo mismo antes, pero Tony no había respondido mejor.

— ¿De dónde les nació tanta preocupación de repente?

— No es por ti Stark, es por el cachorro. — comentó Wanda regalándole una tierna sonrisa, aunque Tony sospechaba que era más para el bebé que para él.

— Tan sólo tengo un mes de gestación, estaremos bien. No Visión, tu tampoco porque debes cuidar la compañía y ayudar a Pepper. — el hombre señaló a cada uno con su dedos acusatorio — Los demás deben quedarse aquí, no podemos dejar la base sola en caso de emergencia.

— Prométeme que te cuidaras. — le dijo Steve, poniéndose frente a él entrelazando sus manos, llenándose de su aroma dulce

No quería dejarlo ir solo, no cuando se acaban de enterar que tendrían su primer hijo, no cuando Steve acababa de ser amenazado semanas atrás por unos idiotas que él decidió dejarlos a su suerte. Lo hubiera evitado, _era un idiota._

— Es Irán y sólo iré por cuatro horas a una aburrida reunión contra la hambruna. No se preocupen por nosotros, ¿quieren? — los ojos chocolates de su compañero se enternecieron, el corazón del soldado se apretujo en su pecho — Steve, tenemos a nuestros enemigos encerrados, ¡por fin! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

— Son lo más importante que tengo. — Steve contra todo pronóstico, podía sentirse unido a su primogénito, a su bebé llenó de alegría por sentirse amado.

— No permitirás que nada malo nos pase, lo sé. — Su omega siempre tan positivo, siempre creyendo en él.

Se besaron una vez más antes de que Tony junto a Rodhey se marcharan en el _Queenjet_. Fue la última vez que vio como los mejores amigos se iban juntos, después Pepper le llamó histérica ante la llamada de emergencia que había recibido Visión a mitad de una reunión pero que no se logró conectar. A partir de ahí todo fue mal.

Los vengadores preocupados por el coronel, el único omega de su manada y el futuro cachorro no perdieron tiempo en intentar encontrarlos, pero Bruce y Visión no habían llegado a nada y ni siquiera SHIELD daba con ellos, mientras tanto Steve estaba desesperado y hundido en una profunda ira.

No fue hasta que una semana después Pepper estaba con ellos como casi diario desde lo sucedido, intentando mover tierra y mar para encontrar a su esposo y amigo con todos los contactos que tenía. La pelirroja omega de pecas salpicadas había estado hablando por teléfono en la sala común cuando gritó de dolor, de agonía, entre sollozos y jadeos llamaba a su esposo con pánico. Cuando los demás llegaron hasta ella la encontraron aferrándose a su marca de unión, una marca que antes parecía iluminarse por sí sola en tinta roja, ahora sólo líneas blancas se apreciaban.

Horas después de ese mismo día fue cuando llegó el video de Tony amarrado a una silla desorientado, con algo extraño brillando en su pecho cubierto de sangre y mugre. A sus pies, la cabeza de Rodhey fue arrojada con un mensaje. " _Somos más grandes que usted, Capitán América. Sin el cerebro de sus organizaciones ustedes no son nada, ¿verdad? Lo voy a destruir centímetro a centímetro de carne y hueso, entonces eso lo destruirá a usted también"_

El mensaje terminó, Wanda y Visión se encargaban de abrazar a Pepper que no se dejaba mover de su lugar, catatónica. Todos los demás pedían explicaciones ante el mensaje, Bucky y Clint trataban de explicarles las cosas a un muy controlado Bruce e histéricos Sam y Scott, mientras Natasha mandaba la información a Fury.

— Esto es tu culpa. — le acusó Bruce, su voz era la única cosa que se escuchaba en calma, pero los temblores de su cuerpo y sus ojos llenos de odio por parte del beta calaron en Steve —. Sí Tony o el bebé mueren, es tu culpa.

Steve no lo contradijo, no permitió que nadie lo hiciera, aunque no vio en ninguno de ellos intención de negarlo. Lo sabía, fue por su culpa.

Fueron tres meses después que encontraron señales de vida en una parte alejada del desierto, lejos de las montañas. Nadie pregunto, todos montaron en el _helicarrier_ de Fury apenas se posó sobre la base para llevarlos hasta ahí.

— Y una mierda con sus líneas fronterizas o sus estúpidas zonas de guerra — murmuró María Hill antes de que Fury apagara las pantallas donde los jefes de estado reprochaban su acción. No, definitivamente nadie estaba para ser cautelosos en esos momentos.

Uno de los _botes salva-vidas_ se desprendió del _helicarrier_ con Bruce, Helen Cho con su equipo médico y el Capitán, mientras los demás aseguraban por pareja en tres Queenjets el perímetro. Nadie podía tacharlos de paranoicos si un miembro de su manada estaba en peligro.

Ahí estaba, en definitiva todos sintieron el olor a Tony entre la arena y el viento caliente. El omega alzó de forma débil sus brazos remarcando su posición. Nadie sabe quién corrió hacía quien, al final Steve fue quien apretujo en sus brazos a su pareja.

— Tony, ¡oh por Dios, Tony!

— Steve… — su nombre salió de aquellos labios y el rubio sentía morir de pura felicidad, su lobo internó rasgaba de adrenalina y alegría, no hasta que intentó buscar los ojos chocolates del otro que notó sus parpados abajo, su peso muy disminuido y un olor agrio tapando el dulce néctar que desprendió siempre.

Steve no sólo bajo su mirada del rostro de Tony cuando por órdenes de los médicos le indicaron que lo recostara, no sólo se perdió en el shock al observar la sangre y los rasguños, las mordidas y chupetones, olores asquerosos a escancias impuras, por donde viera en el cuerpo de su omega estaba marcado de tortura y abuso. Todos al igual que él, se quedaron horriblemente quietos cuando notaron que el pecho de Tony tenía una luz impropia desprendiendo desde el centro, y el vientre plano y morado.

 _Perdió al bebé,_ pensaron todos con crueldad.

Helen fue la primera en salir del trauma, moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Tony, Steve tuvo que controlarse antes de correr por el mundo a matar a todos en el.

Limpiaron, curaron y dejaron bajo observación a Tony en tiempo record, mas sin embargo los dos médicos no parecieron fatigados y todos los vengadores incluyendo a Fury y a Hill soltaban testosterona o energía negativa por la furia e impotencia resentida. No es como si a alguien se le ocurriera ir a decirles que se calmen.

Bruce tomo asiento y Clint trataba de calmarlo usando su enlace, aunque el propio arquero tampoco se encontraba paz. Helen fue la responsable de dar el diagnostico aunque la beta se encontraba inestable, parecía hecha de piedra.

— Lo diré de forma simple. Tony tuvo heridas severas que se cicatrizaron de mala forma, algunas de ellas se infectaron, sumándole la deshidratación y la mala alimentación, su estado de anemia empeoro mucho.

Steve debía controlarse, debía mantener el control, se lo debía como mínimo a Tony el mantenerse con la cabeza fría.

— En su pecho hay un tipo de energía que tal parece evita que astillas de metralla lleguen hasta su corazón, no sabemos cómo lo hizo, así que mejor esperaremos hasta que despierte para darle un mejor tratamiento cardiovascular.

Bucky lo sujetó del brazo, seguramente soltó un gruñido amenazador ante las imágenes formuladas en su cabeza. Tener el control no era tan fácil.

— También esta lo de su condición… — Cho soltó lo último con la voz quebrada, se tuvo que tomar segundos para buscar la fuerza que no tenía mientras los demás ya se imaginaba a que _condición_ se refería. — Su estrada está destruida, sus feromonas parece que fueron obstruidas y no pudo haber dilatación; fue una maldita suerte que logrará caminar en el desierto con las piernas tan lastimadas. Perdió al bebé.

 _Al demonio con el control._

Steve temblaba, lo sabía, su cuerpo ya no era suyo y su mente volaba a velocidad de la luz. Se giró con fuerza, golpeó la pared, partió la mesa; desde lo más profundo de su estómago salieron rugidos de rabia, de dolor, acompañados por los de sus compañeros alfas del lugar que le exigían venganza, un pago por haber dañado al omega de la manada y al neonato no nacido.

Después vino la tristeza, los lamentos de los beta y su ansiedad ante la incertidumbre, Steve también los acompaño en llantos llenos de odio.

Veinticuatro horas después pudieron trasladar a Tony al complejo, aun no despertaba y los beta, Bruce, Helen, Scott y Wanda no se separaban de su lado.

— Alfa, te exigimos venganza por esta afrenta: por Rodhey, Tony y el cachorro. — declaró Natasha, la segunda en la jerarquía que hablaba por todos los demás de su género que la respaldaban a su lado.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, ella encontró duda en su mirada, y es que la verdad lo único que quería el capitán era que su compañero despertará. Aun así ella no dijo nada, acepto la dudosa respuesta y permitió que él se diera la vuelta para entrar a la habitación de su compañero, hasta que fue detenido por la figura pálida de Pepper que apenas y andaba por el pasillo hasta llegar ahí.

— Quiero ver a Tony — apenas se escuchaba su voz, sus ojos celestes ahora eran un gris enfermizo como su piel, el brillo de su cabello paso a la historia y su olor sólo era fresco. La señorita Pots normal le hubiese demandado que abriera paso y la dejara entrar, pero esa Pepper, aquel fantasma de una fantástica mujer solo susurraba.

El lobo de Steve asintió y él mismo comprendió lo que ocurriría. La pelirroja entró a la habitación con ayuda de Bruce, ella se detuvo frente a los pies de Tony que apenas y acaricio con sus huesudos dedos

— Tony… — murmulló con una última sonrisa que apenaba, entonces se dejó caer en los brazos de Bruce y no despertó otra vez.

Steve los mando a todos, menos a Bruce que parecía querer ignorarlo a partir de ahora, a encontrar la ubicación donde habían mantenido oculto al omega. Natasha le informó que hallaron rastros de una pelea feroz, posiblemente cuando Tony logró huir, muchos cuerpo militares y uno sólo de civil que rescataron e identificaron como un físico ganador de un premio nobel. Pero no había nadie más, todos los que sobrevivieron huyeron del lugar.

Steve terminó el comunicado sintiendo como la ira burbujeaba en su pecho, pero se calmó. No era el momento para volver a romper todo otra vez.

Estaba en una silla de metal al lado de la camilla del omega, con el deseo de tomar la mano de su compañero pero creyéndose indigno de hacer tal gesto. Fue su culpa, iniciar con una nueva organización llamada _Revengers,_ donde trabajaba con quien le plazca y sin las miradas metiches de nadie, sobretodo porque se estaban encargando de toda la política corrupta; pero al final resulto que trajo nuevos enemigos, parecía que no querían dejarlo en paz por una maldita vez.

— Steve…

Intentó acercare a su pareja, pero este aun en su estado frágil y laxo en la cama, retrocedió a su cercanía y Steve podía sentir tanto a su ira burbujear como a su corazón romperse más y más. Los ojos chocolatosos de su omega jamás se habían visto tan apagados como ahora.

— Tony, tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo está bien Tony, ya estas a salvo. ¡Jarvis, llama a Bruce!

No terminó de decir la orden completa cuando los sollozos de su castaño volvieron a llamar su atención, siendo atrapado en una mirada llena tanto de angustia, dolor y furia en su contra. Tony jamás lo había mirado de forma tan oscura, nunca con la vista tan opaca.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Tony… — hizo mal, lo sabía y se arrepentiría hasta su muerte. Una vez más trato de acercarse a su pareja, pero una vez más fue rechazado ahora con más energía y asco.

— No más secretos, me prometiste que ya no habría secretos.

— Quería ver como resultaba Tony, quería estar seguro de que no te afectara.

Después del a muerte de Howard, después de enterarse que a Bucky lo trataron como una simple marioneta por años, Steve negándose a pertenecer a SHIELD después de rescatar a su amigo. Conocía las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía que Tony puso mucho de su parte para aceptar sus decisiones y apoyarlo sin recriminarle nada, pero fue por lo mismo que contemplaba un final desastroso como ese que se presentaba ahora, que quiso mantener a su omega lejos de toda esa mierda por una vez.

Y todo terminó tan mal, él fue el causante primordial de tanto dolor.

— ¡Y mira donde termine! ¡Rodhey murió! ¡Perdí a mi bebé! ¡Esos monstruos me hicieron…! Hicieron que yo… — el menor se abrazó a si mismo, Steve tenía un nudo en la garganta al verlo luchando contra sus recuerdos y su propia cordura. — Doy asco. Soy asqueroso. Ellos…-

— ¡No, Tony! ¡Tú no das asco! ¡Sobreviviste, saliste de ahí!

Tomó la mano de su pareja, lo tomó entre sus brazos en un intento de hacerle saber que para él, Tony jamás sería indigno de nada ni mucho menos asqueroso, que a sus ojos siempre sería perfecto, hermoso, un tesoro preciado al que profanaron siendo inocente.

— ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! — no opuso resistencia cuando el menor lo empujo, se dejó alejar una vez más mientras veía fuego y oscuridad bajo esas pestañas castañas y rizadas — Perdimos a nuestro cachorro por tu culpa. Jamás voy a perdonarte eso.

Rogers no se perdonaría a si mismo nunca, pero en un gargajo egoísta de su alma, no quería romper el vínculo con su pareja. Lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba de vuelta y si se separaba de él, si Anthony decidía alejarse de su presencia, Steve se moriría.

— Amor, por favor. Perdóname, por favor. Tony, no me alejes, por favor, no de nuevo. — se hinco prácticamente, se aferró a la mano del ingeniero que se mantenía tiesa y helada bajo sus dedos y entre sus palmas. — Perdóname, hare lo que sea. Te lo juro. Dime lo que quieres y será tuyo.

Siempre lo ha consentido hasta en lo más mínimo, y si ahora le pedía que pusiera a todo el mundo a sus pies, lo haría. El Capitán América ya estaba vació, ya había perdido la ingenuidad y la blandes que le comprometía a nunca someter a nadie bajo su poder; pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes, ya no le importaba ni la humanidad ni lo que le ofrecieran insectos inferiores, sólo su Tony, sólo lo que quisiera su omega para obtener su perdón y recuperar su cariño.

— Quiero sus cabezas. — habló por fin el de ojos chocolate, quitándole por unos segundos el aliento al alfa. — Si quieres que te perdone, me traerás las cabezas de todos ellos. Hasta entonces, vete.

Había firmeza en sus palabras venenosas, un hilo de acero acompañaban su demanda y una fiereza en la mirada que no había duda que era lo que en verdad quería y que era consciente de lo que le pedía. El bondadoso y filántropo omega quedo magullado y perdido en aquellos meses bajo secuestro, estaba claro, porque ahora su compañero frente a él no dudaba al pedir la vida de quienes le hicieron tanto daño, aparte de Steve.

Lo sorprendente es que no mostró duda, él no objeto contra la exigencia, al contrario era como si la última capa del héroe que llegó a ser por fin le dejaba en libertad para accionar como debió de hacerlo desde un principio. Si el mundo no los valoraba, si todo el jodido planeta no entendía por las buenas, entonces que sea por las malas.

Así es y así será.

— Lo que desees.

Dejó un cálido beso en la poca zona de piel que se le permitía sujetar, dejando la mano ajena con delicadeza sobre la superficie del colchón. Miro por una última vez a su pareja quien le negó también el honor de formar parte de su visión, retirándose lentamente del a habitación.

Cumpliría el trato, no volvería hasta que de su espalda colgasen en cascada las cabezas de todo aquel imbécil que se atrevió a tocar lo que era suyo.

* * *

Permitanme contarles una historia: estaba yo acostadita en mi cama pensando como carajos continuar con mi fic "Del otro lado del mundo", cuando tambien me puse a preguntarme, "¿cómo actuaria un alfa, con el poder de Steve, si su omega hubiera sido secuestrado y ultrajado? ¿Tanta sería su ira? Si en un universo alterno, se diera _cuenta_ que la humanidad jamás cambiaria y sus ideales se volvieron obsoletos, inutiles, ¿dejaría de protegerla? o si se comportaría tipo Superman desquiciado, ¿los tendria a todos bajo su control y dominio?" Y una cosa llevo a la otra y escuchaba Marilyn Manson esa noche en tormenta, entonces tuve la pesadilla donde Steve se volvía un asesino con un traje parecido al de Hydra, Tony lloraba y le gritaba que lo odiaba y Steve junto a Natasha se bañaban en sangre de sus supuestos enemigos... Terminé gritando! Pero eso me llevó a escribir esto y pues... No sé. Sé que cometí un gran nivel de **OoC** con los personajes pero por primera vez no me arrepiento, porque quería compartirles mi pesadilla.

Necesito volver al psiquiatra.


	2. Capítulo EXTRA

Advertencia: creepy, algo gore, puede que ofensivo y una cantidad exuberante de OoC. Culpa completa de Marilyn Manson.

* * *

 ** _Estamos listos.  
_**

* * *

 _Uno, dos, tres._

Pisadas sin vacilación, pesadas como el plomo y silenciosas interpretando sigilo e inexistencia; agiles como una danza, es una coreografía de baile, movimientos elegantes, su danza macabra creada en su marcha extravagante.

El pasillo resuena con su presencia, haciéndose notar como la figura absoluta entre todas las sobrantes, pero las sombras y su habilidad para mantener el suspenso lo hacían invisible, siendo capaz de infiltrase bajo las pieles de los cobardes que insinuaban querer enfrentarlo.

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis._

Ninguna de sus extremidades pesa, está volando. Sobre el viento, con el aire, su aroma se combina con las endorfinas aterrorizadas que eran ajenas a sus fosas nasales, permitiéndole flotar con gusto y permeancia entre el ambiente y la escena.

Su cuerpo era como una hoja de espada oriental forjada del más fino de los metales y a su vez del más resistente, pues así cómo se camuflajea con el aire también cortaba con un filo estremecedor, por cada blandida una vida se perdía, un último aliento escapaba pero podía volver a cortarlo en pedacitos para desaparecerlo de ese mundo por completo.

No estaba dejando nada, nada en absoluto de las míseras y patéticas existencias que se creyeron capaz de detenerlo.

 _Siete, ocho, nueve._

El número de veces que con sólo el movimiento de sus dedos ha podido apuñalar a quien se le ponía enfrente; la frecuencia se repetía y repetía junto con el derramamiento de sangre eyaculando de carótidas blandas en hombres débiles sin importancia.

 _Diez_.

El número de segundos que le tomó en llegar hasta el final de un pasillo cuyo techo goteaba liquido carmesí más un apestoso olor de seres inmundos, posiblemente porque algunas tripas también se encontraban tambaleantes desde las lámparas sujetas sobre su cabeza.

El cadáver del ultimo sujeto cuyo cuello estaba en un ángulo deforme se cayó justo obstaculizando su entrada por la puerta antes marrón, su gordo trasero seguía siendo una molestia aun cuando no respiraba. Con su pie y con asco tuvo que patearlo para que dejara de estorbarle, aunque no midió su fuerza y al chocar contra la solides de la pared, la cabeza quedo colgando por una tirita de piel restante.

Un chorrito último de sangre brotaba de la zona lacerada, como una fuentecita.

Sin dar ninguna mirada a la masacre tras su espalda, volvió a patear la puerta marrón dejándola destruida pero con el objetivo completado: entrar.

Un cuarto oscuro iluminado solamente con un pequeño foquito tambaleante y que parpadeaba curioso, así fue como pudo ver por escenas de luz y oscuridad al último sujeto que intento detenerlo con una navaja y un grito de guerra inútil. La navaja iba directo a su pecho, pero lo tomó sin dificultad por la muñeca, la giró con descaro e hizo que el arma blanca terminara atravesando desde el mentón hasta el cráneo con la puntita metaliza saliendo por el cuero cabelludo; lo tiró lejos de él sin preocuparse donde terminó arrojado, solo un ensordo sonido golpeando con algo, fue lo que notó.

Ah, también al sujeto frente a él que temblaba. Bien, que lo haga. Que tiemble el bastardo.

Un hombre de traje corriente, correas caídas de su hombro y según su olfato, el tipo ya acaba orinado en sus pantalones. Asqueroso, pestilente, patético y no evitó que su nariz se arrugase ante lo nauseabundo que le parecía el infeliz.

Obeso, canoso, feo y que a pesar de ser un alfa, detonaba a leguas que empezaría a llorar a cantaros en cuestión de segundos. Miserable, repudiado, temeroso, incluso y conociendo al imbécil tembloroso le pediría algún tipo de trato, cómo si el descarriado hombre tuviese algo que ofrecerle que no fuese una deliciosa agonía transparentada en su rostro senil. Obadiah Stane, al fin lo tenía de frente y a punto de tenerlo de rodillas con la frente pegada al piso, implorando por su vida, rogando por perdón, aclamando por su conciencia.

Se reiría en su cara, se reiría mientras le cortaba las piernas categóricamente y su miembro viril inservible lo hacía tragárselo para que probase su propia asquerosidad en primera fila y así se lo llevaría como mula de carga hasta el Queenjet. Lo alentaría a caminar sobre sus propias fracturas antes de partirlo en dos, sí, eso también lo realizaría para su disfrute personal.

— Ca-Capitán, por favor.

Oh, las suplicas ya venían. _Aburrido._

¡Y ahí estaba! El tipo sobre sus rodillas y con los ojos tambaleantes entre el piso y los suyos.

— No haga esto, se lo pido. Se lo ruego.

Los ruegos eran absurdos, sus sinónimos igual de fastidiosos y ciertamente ya llevaba un poco de prisa para no llegar tarde a la cena.

— Ca-Ca-pitán.

Caminó con cada paso lento hacía él, disfrutando de verlo revolcarse en su propia porquería. Sobre su orina pedía clemencia, su ropa roída y la barba enmarañada se humedecían de la pestilencia pero no importaba, el sujeto seguía en una postura extralimitándose por piedad.

— ¡Por favor, se lo ruego! ¡Capitán!

Se detuvo en su andar, justamente a tiempo para no aplastarle el cráneo con su bota. Quedo frente al cuerpo en ruinas y empapado en líquidos humanos, dejando que los ojos azules que poseía contemplarán su trabajo hasta ahora.

Obadiah Stane, el infeliz maldito que lo planeó todo.

Puede recordarlo en las primeras fiestas infantiles del primogénito omega de Howard Stark, en algunas navidades y celebraciones más; siempre con un puro en la mano, una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus costosos pantalones y una sonrisa de grandes dientes. La calvicie vino después junto con la espesa barba pulcra y en colores crema, pero la esencia del supuesto alfa siempre fue la misma, drenaje, whisky y tabaco importado.

Lo recuerda esa vez en el cementerio, desvergonzado asistió al entierro de su socio y esposa recién fallecidos, sinvergüenza sanguijuela intentó tomar lo que no era suyo, degenerado pretencioso quiso abusar de la inocencia más luminosa del mundo y machacarla con sus asquerosas manos. Pudo detenerlo entonces, le dio una clara advertencia que desapareciera de su vista para siempre, pero el estúpido terco no entendió aquella promesa de horror y volvió. Se _atrevió._

Su siguiente recuerdo viene con la llegada al trono del heredero Stark, presente e incitó un pleito absurdo sobre poder e imagen de fortaleza, pero fue callado, azotado con la humillación y exiliado públicamente del reinado más grande de una nación. El príncipe caprichoso, el omega virtuoso con una lengua de plata, el genio visionario, quien destruyo todo lo que no le satisfacía sin importarle nada; quien rompió los esquemas con un tronar de dedos, quien con un chasquido de su lengua aterrorizaba a quien fuera, con una mirada tenía a miles lambiendo la alfombra donde caminase e incluso destrozo un legado de sus ancestros y desde cimientos y cenizas hizo de su territorio familiar un poderoso e insuperable imperio propio lleno de riquezas y glorias solidarias que traían paz al mundo.

Obadiah Stane quedo entre las sombras y bajo los pies de alguien más poderoso que el presumible alfa, mientras que Steve quiso perdonarlo con vida permitiendo que se marchara. Debió partirle la yugular de un atajo y asunto completado, pero no, porque quiso ser considerado. Obadiah no aprovecho, no notó su tan tremenda consideración, no pudo quedarse quieto y valorar su vida.

Pues que así fuera, así lo quiso, actuó con el conocimiento de que moriría ya que tras aviso no existe engaño, ¿cierto?

El sujeto planeó una venganza infundada, una rabieta absurda y quiso cobrarse deudas refutables. No entendió el mensaje, siguió un camino oscuro que lo llevó a él y a sus cómplices a donde estaban ahora, en el infierno que con tantos adornos y esmeros preparó para él.

Hace un año, dos meses, quince días, diecisiete horas que Stane secuestró, torturó, _toco_ lo que no debía. Dañó lo que era suyo, partió la más pura inocencia y destruyo al más hermoso de los regalos divinos, sólo por su avaricia y perversidad. Pues bien, pues así es como firmó su sentencia.

Stane mantuvo cautivo a su más grande tesoro en una cueva húmeda y sucia, poseyó un cuerpo ajeno que no le pertenecía e incluso el descarado malviviente dejó que otros tomaran de su prisionero hasta el último gramo de vida y alegría en su alma.

Obadiah secuestro a Tony, su omega embarazado que lamentablemente perdió de su primer cachorro. Steve sabe que tambien fue su culpa por sus secretos, por sus planes egoístas, por no querer tener el poder de proteger a su pareja como debía haberlo hecho. No sería hasta que Tony pidiese su propia cabeza en una bandeja que terminaría por pagar su deuda con su amado omega, pero por el momento y hasta que llegara su hora, él se encargaría de darle a su omega lo que quería.

Tony quisó la cabeza de todos los involucrados, desde los lacayos hasta los supuestos líderes como lo fueron los mayores representantes de los patéticos afamados "Diez anillos", entonces Steve se las entregó de uno en uno y hasta colgaron a unos por días en el dormitorio con la ayuda de Bucky y Clint.

Tony quiso martirizar y despellejar desde miembros flácidos hasta las zonas sensibles a cada inaudito que profano su cuerpo, al parecer Bruce y Scott sabían cómo lograr que no murieran de inmediato.

Podía recordar como uno de ellos tuvo la punta de una escopeta dentro del ano durante días y no fue hasta que el pobre infeliz mismo y tras tiempo de pasar con una sonriente Natasha parlanchina, se disparó a sí mismo. Murió desangrado y adolorido, el muy idiota, pero la pelirroja tuvo una sonrisa por días desde que el omega de la manada fue secuestrado.

En la tumba de Rodhey que estaba junto a la de Pepper, Visión acompañó a Tony para dejar en una cajita cromada lo que fue la piel del rostro del imbécil que le arrebató la vida al honorable War Machine, mientras Wanda adornaba con una corona de flores las lapidas.

Pero dejaron a Obadiah hasta el final, a petición de Tony. Que se enterará de lo que pasaba alrededor, que los horríficos rumores de sus secuaces le llegaran de punta a punta en el mundo, permitiéndole creer que podía esconderse gastándose hasta el último centavo del que gozaba, dejándolo como mendigo encerrado bajo tierra con mercenarios baratos que no duraron ni diez segundos haciéndole frente a él.

Se lo dejaron a Steve, porque Tony no quería tener a Obadiah enfrente más que de una sola manera, y era en forma con la cabeza calva despegada del cuello con una mueca de terror como la quería tener, nada más. Entonces eso fue claramente un regalo para su alfa, para él, por su buen trabajo hasta ahora.

Permitió que su manada participara, ofreciéndole la agonía y el dolor de quienes lastimaron a su familia, de quienes arrebataron sus sueños con un cachorro en brazos, con un niño dando sus primeros pasos, el dulce aroma combinado de su pareja y el propio, fruto de su amor tan grande. Se les fue arrebatado, todo ello, y por eso la venganza decidió que fuera compartida y como un espléndido festín, que todos degustaran bañarse en la sangre putrefacta que interfirieron en la felicidad de un hogar.

Como no, al transcurrir el tiempo y sin molestarse en encubrir los hechos, la llamada de atención por los gigantes de naciones no se hizo esperar, exigiendo explicaciones y pretendiendo que pararan con lo que llamaban "cacería y masacre". Lo único que Steve no refutó fue el nombre dado a lo que hacía, porque él sí cazaba y sí ocasionaba una masacre extravagante, no lo negaría, _él nunca mentiría_ , pero de todo lo demás, los mando por un cuerno; dejo su uniforme abanderado, llevó únicamente lo negro de su luto en su ropa de combate y el símbolo de su manada como única referencia a quine pertenecía, e incluso utilizó su lugar como alfa supremo, como debió ser desde un inicio haciendo uso de su temeridad e ignoró al mundo y sus reglas inútiles.

Entonces ahí estaba, de nuevo en el presente, con Obadiah capaz de mirarlo a los ojos tras el tiempo transcurrido que se quedó dentro de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Capitán? — la voz del hombre ya no temblaba, el pobre infeliz creyó que al abogar por la bondad en su corazón, el perdón lo tenía ganado.

¿Cómo puede creer eso? Aparte de cobarde y ruin, demasiado ingenuo.

Esa noche y en el lugar remoto de un punto muerto, Obadiah lagrimeaba cada que rompía con cuidado cada hueso de su pierna, justo como Tony había sufrido con torturas similares, sólo que él la estiró únicamente hasta que se desmembrara por completo; Tony dejo marcas de rasguños por la cueva, mientras intentaba en vano escapar con su vientre llenó de moretones y sangre entre sus piernas, así que Obadiah dejó también marcas de sus uñas en el piso al perder su pene roído por pinzas de hierro calientes; Stane incluso dejo que su omega lloroso y débil mantuviera su miembro flácido y arrugado en la pequeña boca dulce de su pareja, como burla, con repugnancia, así que Obadiah gimió cuando metió a la boca y hasta adentro, obstruyéndole la vía respiratoria, el pene recién desmembrado para que probara de su propio sabor repulsivo.

Steve no ha sonreído desde el secuestro de su omega, Steve no sonrió por la pena de perder a su cachorro y destruir su familia, Steve no se tenía permitido sonreír porque su Tony le daba la espalda cada día hasta que cumpliera con su capricho, totalmente.

Pero eso acabaría esa noche, la vida del último infeliz que se atrevió a perturbar su existencia en el nuevo siglo se esfumaría para siempre, y sólo entonces podrá tener a Tony entre sus brazos de nuevo. Amarlo, protegerlo ahora sí sobre cualquier cosa, adorarlo, honrarlo, poseerlo.

Tony volvería con él esa noche.

Steve ahora sonreía.

Sonreía con amor, mientras arrastraba aquel cuerpo malherido por el camino de sangre esparcido; sus ojos brillaban por primera vez ante la esperanza, sin siquiera ver que chocaba con otros cadáveres y que pisaba por descuido; una tripa se enredó entre las tiras de ropa del moribundo, pero no detuvo a Steve y su danza alegre.

Steve terminó con su trabajo justo a tiempo cuando el Queenjet aterrizaba en el nuevo complejo de los que alguna vez se llamaron Vengadores del mundo, ya después desecharía el cadáver, ahora sólo guardo la cabeza cercenada en un costal térmico específico para esa labor, se colgó el costalito sobre el hombro y casi corría directo a donde se encontraba Tony.

Steve sonreía, porque por fin podía volver a tener a su pareja a su lado.

Ando y corrió en las últimas hasta la habitación por donde la presencia de Tony se sentía, aquella que habían aislado de todos porque pudo haber sido la habitación de su cachorro sin nombre. Donde el ingeniero se la pasaba casi siempre que no se encerraba en el taller o con "otras" labores, mientras la nueva IA, Bucky o Bruce lo acompañaban.

Bruce siempre fue la base de sustento para el omega una vez que Pepper se retiró de ese mundo, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Steve para nada del mundo y de hecho abandono su lugar como "vengador" permanentemente, pero se quedó por Tony, a su lado como un gesto fraternal, cosa que sólo podía agradecerle en silencio. Bucky por otro lado, era sólo una silueta silenciosa que seguía siempre al omega, ninguno de los dos conversaba ni se miraba, pero era como si la presencia de Barnes mantuviera relajado al omega hasta cierto punto. Steve no lo entendía, pero tampoco le apuraba.

No había celos, no hubo reclamos por ningún lado, no era el momento y no eran niños. De cierta forma era comprensible que Jame funcionara como un sustituto protector y de confianza, pese a que representaba a Steve tras su conexión de amistad, también comprendía a Tony; el dolor de ser manipulado, ultrajado, desechado, sin valor alguno, eso también fue parte de Bucky, entonces sí lo que ellos dos necesitaban era estar juntos para saber que no estaban solos, pues ni siquiera Natasha o Sam pusieron un pero en ello.

Steve llegó a pararse frente a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y se quedó en el mismo lugar. Tony ya no desprendía sus feromonas, no hubo ningún ciclo de celo tampoco y la fragancia natural del omega se quedó sin destaque alguno, sólo se percibía el jabón que usaba en su aseo, sin chiste ni gracia.

El trauma y el shock fueron demasiados, dijo Helen durante las revisiones de Tony. Pero volvería, aquella fragancia de miel y fresas volverían, Steve lo sabía, aquella misma noche.

La habitación no tenía ni un solo detalle, ni había muebles ni cuna o algo que fomentase el hecho de que esa iba a ser la habitación de un infante.

Planearon mudarse de la torre a ese territorio al norte de New York para tener un poco más de apreciada paz, sólo habían decidido habitaciones y en ello incluyeron la del neonato integrante, como un capricho, como un gusto de saber que iban a ser padres en un futuro próximo. Un futuro que por supuesto, no existió nunca.

Aun así, Tony se escondía ahí a veces sólo para pensar o quedarse en miedo de la habitación como ahora. Steve no sabía lo que pensaba Tony estando ahí, pero él por su parte, llegó a imaginar escenas donde estaría arrullando a un bebé, una mecedora tal vez en la que su omega se sentaría y cantaría para su cachorrito; Steve cambiándole sus pañales; Steve leyéndole un cuento; Steve y Tony siendo felices con un regalito tan divino en sus vidas.

Podía imaginarse todo aquello, lo hacía de hecho, pero de Tony no sabía nada.

— Lo tienes. — escuchó la voz del omega desde el centro de la recamara, firme y sin dudas, pero alucinado tal vez, lo que sería una chispa de emoción.

— Ya está hecho. — afirmó sin necesidad.

Se adentró a la habitación ahora sin duda, ahora con la esperanza de nuevo flotando en su estómago como si de mariposas revoloteando se tratara. Se arrodillo sobre una de sus extremidades y recargó su peso en su pierna superior, detrás de la espalda de Tony que insistía en negarle la visión de sus bellos ojos.

No quiso sacar del saquito aquella cabeza apestosa, no quería importunar la _habitación del bebé_ con tremenda pestilencia, así que solamente la extendió hacia arriba como ofrenda a su rey. No importaba que él fuese el alfa, el líder de una formidable manada, el hombre más respetado y temido de innumerable naciones. Sí Tony quiere, sí Tony se lo pide, se quedaría arrodillado para siempre ante el castaño, el omega perfecto y dueño de su oscureció corazón.

Stark se giró, a él se le cortó la respiración.

Stark tomó el saquito de sus manos con lentitud y movimientos cortos, a él se le querían salir las lágrimas.

Stark mantuvo su vista sobre el saquito con ojos vacíos y el corazón lleno de odio y frío, a él le corría la sangre ardiendo por todo el cuerpo.

Tony lo miró por primera vez en un año, dos meses, quince días, veintitrés horas y él podía morir ahí mismo y sonreír ante la muerte.

Y Tony, él no miró toda la sangre que cubría hasta el último cabello dorado de Steve, no se fijó en los residuos de viseras esparcidas por aquí y por allá en el negro uniforme de combate; no le importó la nueva barba salvaje que cubría las suaves mejillas lecheras de su alfa, tampoco en que esos labios eran carmín más por la sangre ajena que por la que corría bajo esos hinchados befos tan deliciosos.

No le importó tirársele encima a su alfa, porque estaba feliz, así como tampoco le importaría morir ahí después de chocar sus bocas ante tanto tiempo haberse mantenido separadas. Su venganza ha concluido, su manada no tenía más tareas pendientes por honrar a sus líderes, Pepper y Rodhey tuvieron su justicia, la navaja que se deslizaba por la manga de su camisa mientras una lengua amarga entraba por su entrada bocal y palpitaba sobre su propio órgano feliz, danzando juntas.

Estaba listo para partir, estaba listo para partir junto a Steve y encontrarse con su bebé. Era ahora, era la hora.

* * *

Esto surgió porque quería escribir algo como especial de Hallowen por primera vez desde Fanficslandia, y porque alguien quería conti de como mataba Steve a esos hijos de perra.

Pues aquí esta, el resultado entre "Running to the edge of the world" y "SAY10" de Marilyn Manson. En serio, debo dejar de escuhcar a ese hombre.


End file.
